liberproeliisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Mael (Nanatsu no Taizai)
Estarossa=direita|400px |-|Estarossa (2 Mandamentos)=direita|400px |-|Estarossa (3 Mandamentos)=direita|400px |-|Mael=right|400px |-|Mael (3 Mandamentos)=direita|400px |-|Mael (4 Mandamentos)=direita|450px Características Pessoais Nome: Estarossa | Mael. Títulos: Estarossa do Amor. | Mael dos Quatros Arcanjos, Mael do Sunshine, O Anjo da Morte. Idade: Mais de 3000 anos. Sexo: Masculino. Espécie: Demônio | Deusa. Classificações: Membro dos Dez Mandamentos. | Membro dos Quatros Arcanjos. Obra: Nanatsu no Taizai Altura: 200cm Peso: 95kg Aliados: *'Clã Demônio' | Clã das Deusas *'10 Mandamentos' | Arcanjos Inimigos: *'Pecados' | Rei Demônio Descrição: Mael tem cabelos longos e lisos. Ele possui dois conjuntos de asas de anjo com o primeiro conjunto sendo maior que o segundo. Ele é visto como tendo uma constituição muito musculosa e veste robe com vários botões, calças listradas e sandálias. 3.000 anos atrás, ele usava uma armadura com o símbolo do Clã da Deusa em seu peito. Depois de absorver o Mandamento da Pureza, Mael passa por uma transformação. Ele passa a ter seis grandes asas nas costas, sendo três brancas à esquerda e pretas à direita. Passando a usar um longo vestido de corpo inteiro com desenhos de faíscas de luz no fundo e linhas pretas no início das mangas. Ele também usa um capacete com chifres na cabeça com um longo tecido com os símbolos dos quatro mandamentos que ele absorveu cobrindo seu rosto. Sobre Mael era um dos quatros arcanjos e membro do Clã das Deusas, sendo o mais poderoso guerreiro deles conhecido por ter matado milhares de demônios e pela sua graça Sunshine. No entanto após um feitiço de alteração de memória feito pelo demônio Gowther para acabar com a guerra santa, Mael teve suas memórias alteradas e passou a acreditar ser um dos filhos do Rei Demônio assumindo a indentidade do demônio Estarossa que na visão de todos, inclusive o mesmo, matou Mael e conseguiu o mandamento do amor após a traição de Meliodas do clã demônio. Mentalidade Personalidade: Devido ao seu mandamento que o impede de ter ódio em seu coração, Estarossa aparenta ser alguém calmo e relaxado, no entando ele mostra grande prazer em matar e tortura os outros, também não se importando com seus aliados chegando a matar-los sem remorso algum para realizar seus objetivos. Como Mael, ele considera aqueles do clã demônios lixo, até gostando de matar-los em nome de seu irmão, apesar de seu ódio por eles, ainda usa uma técnica que lhes da uma morte indolor. Para aqueles que não são do clã demônio, ele expressa grande remorso por ter matado tantos inocentes e seus parentes ao lembrar o que aconteceu. Enquanto sobre influência dos mandamentos, Mael mostrou ter um lado vingativo bastante grande, atacando Gowther e seus amigos, e até seus antigos companheiros quando tentaram lhe parar. Moral: Maligno Neutro como Estarossa e sobre influência dos mandamentos, Bondoso Neutro como Mael Inteligência: Alta em combate (Possui anos de experiência tendo enfrentado e matado milhares de demônios e sendo referido como o arcanjo mais forte) Ficha de Combate Dimensionalidade: 3D Ataque: No mínimo Ilha (Tão poderoso quanto Zeldris, que arrancou o braço de Meliodas com seu poder recuperado na marca demoníaca), Arquipélago com 2 Mandamentos (Tinha 88 mil de poder, estava no mesmo nível de poder que Tarmiel e Sariel), Maior com 3 Mandamentos (Facilmente derrotou Sariel e Tarmiel. Bastante superior a antes) | No mínimo Arquipélago com 3 Mandamentos (Deveria ser superior antes. Obteve controle quase total dos mandamentos e podia usar suas habilidades de deusa junto as de demônio), País com 4 Mandamentos (Matou Sariel e Tarmiel em seus corpos verdadeiros com um golpe enquanto se transformando. Possuia um poder de mais de 200 mil, enquanto Ryudoshel no corpo de Margaret tinha 201 mil. Assustou Elizabeth com seu poder) | País (Derrotou com um Cruel Sun, O Primeiro Demônio, o separando e deixando a beira da morte. Referido varias vezes como o arcanjo mais poderoso, sendo bastante superior a Ryudoshel. Era o igual de Meliodas na guerra santa. Enfrentou Zeldris com a Ominous Nebula, conseguindo derrotar-lo quando abaixou a guarda) Defesa: No mínimo Ilha (Parou um Revenge Counter de Meliodas com uma mão), Arquipélago com 2 Mandamentos (Comparável a Sariel e Tarmiel), Maior com 3 Mandamentos | No mínimo Arquipélago com 3 Mandamentos (Superior a antes. Sariel e Tarmiel tiveram que dar tudo de si para restringir-lo), País com 4 Mandamentos (Bastante superior a antes) | País (Referido várias vezes como o arcanjo mais poderoso, sendo superior a Ryudoshel. Parou ataques de Zeldris com a Ominous Nebula) Velocidade: Hipersônica (Comparável a Zeldris, quem arrancou o braço de Meliodas com seu poder recuperado sem ele perceber), Maior com 2 Mandamentos (Pegou Sariel e Tarmiel de surpresa), Maior com 3 Mandamentos | No mínimo Hipersônica com 3 Mandamentos (Superior a antes), Maior com 4 Mandamentos | No mínimo Hipersônica (Reagiu a ataques de Zeldris com a Ominous Nebula, quem superava Ryudoshel) Força: Desconhecida Vigor: Alto (Pode lutar contra vários inimigos mesmo bastante ferido e enfraquecido) Alcance: Corpo a corpo, vários quilômetros com poderes. Fraquezas Físicas: Também sofrerá os efeitos dos mandamentos que ele mesmo quebrar. | O poder da Sunshine é baseado no sol, com ele ficando bem mais fraco a noite. Fraquezas Psicológicas: Nenhuma, mas fica cada vez mais insano a cada mandamento. | Obteve controle muito melhor dos mandamentos mas foi corrompido por eles. | Nenhuma. Variações: Estarossa | Mael (Mandamentos) | Mael (Sunshine) Poderes Estarossa= Características Físicas Sobre-Humanas, Imortalidade (Tipo 2), Reflexão de Ataques Físicos, Manipulação da Escuridão, Voo (Pode criar asas de escuridão para voar), Regeneração (Rank G, Rank F com 2 Mandamentos), Paralisação e Neutralização (Via Mandamento do Amor), Manipulação Biológica (Transformou um pássaro em um monstro com um toque), Manipulação de Fogo Infernal, Neutralização de Regeneração (Via Hellblaze), Telepatia, Petrificação (Via Mandamento da Verdade), Absorção de Almas (Demônios são capazes de roubar as almas dos outros), Fica mais forte durante a noite, Resistência a Manipulação de Ácido (Demônios são imunes ao ácido de Hendrickson) e Leitura Mental (Considerado tão difícil de se ler quanto Meliodas) |-|Mael (Mandamentos)=Anteriores como Estarossa, com adição de Manipulação Sagrada, Cura, Manipulação de Dor e Indução de Morte (Via Kyusai no Ya), Neutralização de Ilusões (Via Bell of Truth), Criação de Portais e Neutralização de Magia (Via Scyther of Silence), Ilusionismo (Via Incense of Purity), Indução de Sono e Manipulação de Sentimentos (Via Lightball of Love), Resistência a Manipulação Sagrada e Escuridão (Se tornou imune a escuridão do clã demônio e o ark das deusas). |-|Mael (Sunshine)=Características Físicas Sobre-Humanas, Magia, Imortalidade (Tipo 2), Regeneração (Rank F), Artes Marciais, Manipulação da Temperatura (Derreteu a espada de Zeldris por estar perto), Manipulação do Fogo, Voo, Manipulação Sagrada, Manipulação de Dor e Indução de Morte (Via Kyusai no Ya), Cura, Neutralização de Regeneração ([Os danos da Sunshine não curam), Resistência a Absorção da Alma (A Sunshine queima quem tentar absorver a alma do usuário) e Amaldiçoamento (Recebeu da Entidade Suprema proteção contra todos os mandamentos) e Neutralização (O poder do Rei Demônio não funcionava nele) Técnicas Especiais Estarossa= Full Counter: Uma técnica que permite a Estarossa devolver qualquer ataca físico direcionado ao mesmo com a força aumentada duas vezes. centro|300px Hellblaze: Uma técnica aparentemente característica do clã demônio que permite o usuario criar chamas negras e roxas do inferno que são bem mais poderosas que fogo comum. Também tendo o efeito adicional de impedir a regeneração de ferimentos mesmo para imortais como Ban. centro|300px * Evil Hound: Estarossa cria um cão feito de chamas negras que começa a rodar em volta do alvo e então queima tudo dentro do círculo, so parando quando toda a carne e osso for queimada. Screenshot_2019-12-14-11-36-42-1.png Screenshot_2019-12-14-11-36-48-1.png Rebellion: Estarossa cria 7 lâminas de escuridão para acertar o alvo. centro|200px Blackout: Estarossa usa a escuridão em seu corpo para envolver o ataque do alvo ou parte dele em escuridão, impedindo o alvo de atacar. Screenshot_2019-12-15-14-09-39-1.png Screenshot_2019-12-15-14-09-43-1.png Killing Saucer: Estarossa cria lâminas de escuridão, ao acerta o alvo eles são envolvidos pela escuridão similar a Dark Snow de Hendrickson. 17.262.jpg 18.262.jpg Mandamentos: São fragmentos do poder do Rei Demônio, criados pelo mesmo e dado aos guerreiros de elite do clã demônio de mesmo nome. Cada mandamento possui um efeito diferente que é acionado quando certa regra é quebrada. Screenshot_2019-12-14-11-21-05-1.png|Amor Screenshot_2019-12-14-11-25-49-1.png|Verdade Screenshot_2019-12-14-11-25-26-1.png|Pureza *'Amor': O Mandamento principal de Estarossa que anteriormente pertencia a Meliodas. Faz com que todos que sintam ódio em seus corações fiquem incapazes de machucar alguém. *'Verdade': O segundo Mandamento conseguido por Estarossa após o mesmo matar Galand. Faz com quem minta em sua presença seja petrificado. *'Retenção': O terceiro Mandamento conseguido por Estarossa após ele matar Monspiet. Possui um efeito até agora desconhecido. |-|Mael= Mandamentos: Após Estarossa lembrar sua verdadeira identidade como Mael, ele obteve controle muito melhor dos mandamentos e chegou a absorver também o mandamento da pureza ao matar Derieri. Ao ter 4 Mandamentos, Mael conseguiu materializar-los. * Lightball of Love: Mael materializa o mandamento do amor, então explode os inimigos, a dor que eles sentem é transformada em prazer e então eles adormecem. MODyVDw_d.jpg FyFpB9s_d.jpg * Bell of Truth: Mael materializa o mandamento da verdade, então faz as ilusões mostrarem a verdade, destruindo-as. HigMZaZ_d.jpg JTqPIV9_d.jpg * Scythe of Silence: Mael materializa o mandamento da retenção, criando um portal pelo qual uma grande foice sai e corta o alvo, selando sua magia e impedindo que o acertado use. centro|250px * Incense of Purity: Mael materializa o mandamento da pureza, que então faz o alvo ter a ilusão doque ele mais deseja. UJMBrX4_d.jpg PMk2mG6_d.jpg Kyusai no Ya: Uma técnica de Mael, que permite ele matar instantaneamente o alvo se ele for um demônio, ou causa ele grande dor se ele pertencer outra espécie. centro|300px Ark: Um poder característico do Clã das Deusas. Mael pode criar uma esfera de luz que engloba e neutraliza o mal, sendo ainda mais efetivo em seres malignos ou feitos de escuridão. centro|350px * Invigorate: Uma habilidade que permite Mael curar instantâneamente danos e desintoxicar a si mesmo e outros de substâncias. centro|300px * Killing Saucer: Mael cria lâminas de luz sagrada para lutar em combate corpo a corpo. centro|290px Sunshine: A graça de Mael dada a ele pela Entidade Suprema. A graça faz com que Mael fique a cada segundo do dia mais forte, chegando em seu ápice exatamente por um minuto no meio dia, mas então seu poder começa diminuir até chega a noite, onde ele fica bem mais fraco. A graça permite Mael utilizar o Cruel Sun, impedir que sua alma seja absorvida e impedir a regeneração similar ao Hellblaze. * Cruel Sun: Mael cria um mini-sol que ele pode manipular para jogar n oalvo e explodir-lo. centro|280px * Greatest Sun: Mael aumenta o tamanho do sol, deixando-o várias vezes maior com um gesto de sua mão. centro|300px Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de Mangás Categoria:Personagens de Jogos Categoria:Antagonistas Categoria:Demônios Categoria:Arcanjos Categoria:Usuários de Armas Brancas Categoria:Usuários de Armas Categoria:Umbramantes Categoria:Personagens Malignos Categoria:Malignos Neutros Categoria:Personagens Bondosos Categoria:Bondosos Neutros Categoria:Nanatsu no Taizai Categoria:Classe C/3 Categoria:Regeneração Atualizada Categoria:Imortais Categoria:Piromantes Categoria:Telepatas Categoria:Curadores Categoria:Artistas Marciais Categoria:Masculinos Categoria:Classe C/2